gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Luna
Luna Luna is white cat hybrid employed to Rune. Appearance Luna has very pale blond jaw-length hair, white cat ears, white cat tail, and pale blue eyes. She wears a short blue dress, knee-length, a gold-braided belt, and blue ballet flats. Personality Luna is shy quiet, and nervous, but usually friendly. She has a warm smile and tries to help people when she can. Luna is incredibly sensitive about her past, and doesn't speak of it often. The traumatizing events she experienced when she was younger has left a permanent mark on her experience with people. She values her personal space and privacy, and she seems perfectly capable of lashing out. She has a habit of being kind of sassy to people she doesn't like sometimes. Powers Luna’s senses are enhanced. She’s faster, has sharper sight, some night vision, and enhanced hearing. Her hearing is so enhanced, in fact, that she can read minds, and she also has telepathy. She can turn into a white cat with pale blue eyes. Backstory (Pre-GGaD) Luna was born on a steampunk-like island far from Forengard. Sure, it was steampunk, and that was cool, but it was crowded, VERY crowded. Since the city took up most of the island, there wasn’t always a ton of food, but enough for people to stay satisfied for a while. The houses were never big, often two or three rooms, sometimes four, and mostly like apartments, and there were still people that would stay in the narrow streets. Still, Luna loved it there, despite the crowdedness, the loud noises, the kids playing in the streets and nearly dislodging walking adults, and the occasional steam blast; it was her home. However, it wasn’t all walking around enjoying the city, no. Luna had to hide who she was. She was ashamed of her ears and tail. She would always wear a jacket and a hood to cover her ears. She rarely talked to anyone, and she didn’t have many friends. She was always at the back of the classroom at school. People would trap her in lockers, and even the teachers were mean to her. She was often put into detention just for arriving. Her detention was often locked into a small room, no different from what others did to her. When Luna was 11, criminals suddenly poured into the already-crowded city. They stole what food they had and forced themselves into other people’s homes. Luna was afraid; her parents had died only a few weeks before from sickness, and Luna herself was still weak from it. She learned to defend herself, to adjust to the sight of the many criminals. Then, one day, when Luna was 13, it all came to an end. The place that powered the city, the core, gave out, as criminals abused its use. The core exploded, and nearly half the city with it. Luna barely escaped from the explosion. She ran back to her home, which had been saved, and she packed the few belongings that were in the house: a picture of her and her parents, a doll that she had had since she was a little kid, a wooden horse which also had the same story as the doll, her clothes, all her food, and she took bottles of water, as well as a dagger, though she had her claws, and though she didn’t know how to use them well. She ran away to the tiny sliver of the island which wasn’t the city, and she found a camp swarming with criminals. She discovered that they had come from a place called Forengard to escape prosecution. The criminals found her, and she barely managed to escape. She stowed-away onto a boat that was heading away from the island, looking at the island and decimated city that had been her home. A week later, Luna arrived in Forengard. She wandered the place for nearly six months, until a particular goddess named Rune took her in as an employee. Luna has never been able to shake off the horrible things she’s experienced when on that island. During GGaD In Which Luna Makes Her First Appearance Luna first appeared in an intro thread of a particular character by the name of Nouvel, looking around a corner (and apparently had shoulder-length hair then?) and watching them. Incredibly cautious, she had edged over to Rune. After Rune asked if the yellow-eyed people were family, Luna (helpfully -_-) pointed out that she didn't have yellow eyes. The thread ended with Luna and Mary introducing themselves. In Which Luna's Curiosity Gets the Better of Her Later Luna appeared again going after Rune through a portal (*slow clap* good job for letting your cat instincts take over again, Luna, well done). She didn't do much. In Which Nartarus Releases the Death-Hounds Her next appearance was after she is officially hired by Rune as her assistant. Rune had discovered how the owl broach had worked, and Luna took notes while Rune questioned the inhabitant of the broach, Margaret. Cath, who was there, decided to throw a ship detector at Luna, the very one she has now. Luna reminded Skylar to put up his mental barrier again, and when Nartarus asked who she was, Skylar said "She's really shy when you first meet her, but she's pretty cool. And, she's half cat. Tell me that's not cool." Skylar and Nartarus then noticing a beeping noise (which was the ship detectors). Cath dropped hers into the light space, while Luna "started sketching so furiously on the notepad that smoke was rolling off of it." Nartarus proceeded to play Skylar a song on his guitar. After Brine had taped Nartarus and Skylar's faces together and Rune had fixed it, Luna considered hitting Brine over the head with her guitar, then decided against it. After Brine asked Luna if he should run, to which Luna responded "Possibly," Nartarus summoned three death-hounds. Luna, terrified, had bolted up a bookshelf. Rune did a spell that froze everyone, to which she told Nartarus to send his death-hounds back, and then unfreezes them. After Nartarus sincerely apologized to Luna for scaring her, Luna climbed back down from the bookshelf. In Which Skylar Discovers His Mother Skylar, who had just discovered who his mother was, had been walking around the park when Luna asked what was wrong. Telling her, Luna asked who he was. Nartarus was shocked at discovering Skylar's mother was Silverskies, Skylar wondered why she had forgotten about him. Luna suggested that Silverskies hadn't even known Skylar was born, and Silverskies herself appeared. Being oblivious to the groundbreaking discovery, she asked how the search was going. Skylar thought Luna's idea unlikely, then asked Silverskies why she had forgotten him. Unsurprisingly, Silverskies was shocked as well. Skylar and Silerskies were both trying to figure out what was going on, and then they both became incredibly happy as they realized it was true. Luna felt happy for them, and left it at that. In Which Everyone Attempts to Glue a Ball Back Together Luna appears jumping from a shelf in her cat form and transforming. She mostly just used a firelighter and melded pieces together. In Which Skylar is Exposed This time, Silverskies, Galaxian, and Luna are both watching Skylar report to Kokumajutsu. Galaxian teleported him, and Luna searched for Skylar, using her senses. She tracked him down, arriving soon after Adrestia and Galaxian had cornered him. Skylar turned around and ran, crashing to Chan, who had intentionally meant for him to run into her. Chan and Galaxian directed Skylar to his room, which Luna pointed out. After Chan helped Skylar go to sleep, she asked what had happened, to which Luna replied "Kokumajutsu." Galaxian explained in further detail. After this event, Luna left. In Which Axton Comes Into Play After Axton arrived, Luna became incredibly cautious. She didn't do much than watch him and retort to Galaxian that Rune did have better security. In Which Luna is Re-Introduced. Luna next appears sometime later with a stack of books. After Luna fell over, Rune came over and helped her, asking what was she was doing. Luna responded by saying she wanted to fix the library, because Rune "seemed so busy to do it." Rune laughed and told her not to worry about it, and said that she was planning to fix the library the next day, and said that Luna could help. Perking up immediately, Luna helped pick up the rest of the books. This was quickly dampened, however, when Rune asked why she hadn't seen the catgirl recently. Luna apologized for not being a good assistant, to which Rune said she had been busy, and thus probably hadn't noticed much. Luna, being honest, told Rune she had gone back to the island she had lived until she was 13. Rune asked if it was "nice there," and Luna gave a halfhearted response. After this, Rina came over and game them lemonade. This was Luna's first interaction with Rina. In Which Luna's Tail is Severely Damaged The next day Rune and Kenshin started repairing the library. Luna appeared when Axton came in yelling about his jacket, asking him crossly to be quieter. Luna then began fetching books for the shelves. Reading then appeared and assisted Luna and Rune in putting books on the shelves. When Luna started to get more books, she noticed a ray of sunlight and her cat instincts took over. She tried attacking the sunray but to no avail. Rune got a mirror and bent the light with it, making Luna chase it. Rune then sneezed and turned into a cat, and Kenshin groaned "Not again." Luna transformed into a cat and carefully approached Rune, then began acting hostile towards her. Luna ran under a pile of shelf pieces, and when Axton grabbed a shelf, she darted out of it and hid behind a desk. Rune, still a cat, jumped onto the desk, where Luna approached her again, decided she wasn't a threat, and sat down. Kenshin turned into a cat, and Axton managed to catch the shelf to keep it from smashing him. However, he dropped the shelf and it accidentally landed on Luna's tail. She transformed, but then she was trapped under the bookshelf completely. Axton managed to lift the bookshelf and get Luna out, but Luna then exclaimed about not being able to feel her tail. It proved that Luna's tail had broken from the bookshelf. Rune healed Luna's tail, which the catgirl bandaged either way, and Luna glared at Axton. The thread ended with Kenshin sneezing and transforming back into a human. In Which Skylar Builds a Doghouse For a Cat Luna noticed that Skylar was building something, and, after further inquiries, learned that it was for a cat. She stopped nervously, then discovered that it was not intended for her, but instead for OJ. Skylar claims that the kitten had been keeping him from sleeping for three days, and that at night he would lock OJ in the doghouse. Skylar noticed Rune, who had (conveniently) turned into a cat, began chasing her, assuming she was OJ. Luna transformed into a cat and attacked Skylar from behind, knocking him on the ground after jumping onto his back. Luna then dragged him to the doghouse and locked him in it, before running away crying. Rune followed her, finding Luna behind a stone wall. Luna then ran back and broke the lock with her claws just as Rina had come back with the key. Luna then broke down completely and left. In Which Luna Falls Out of An Airduct WIP Relationships Rune Luna is Rune's employee. While not very close, Luna trusts Rune with her life. She sees her somewhat as a distant mother-like figure. Rune is one of the only people Luna will talk to about her past, though she still avoids it if possible. WIP Kenshin These two have yet to actually interact. They've crossed paths a few times, but not really talked or anything. WIP Rina Luna has barely been exposed to the young girl. However, from their sparse interaction so far, Luna doesn't mind Rina's company. It seems that, after Luna locked Skylar in the doghouse meant for OJ, Rina is scared of her, at least for the time being. Axton The first time Luna met Axton was when he ran into the library shouting about the whereabouts of his jacket...and then later dropped a bookshelf on her tail. However, while that wasn't really the best first-impression, Luna has become good friends with them, maybe even a little more than good friends. She seems to be a more than a little disappointed that Axton didn't enjoy seeing the world as she saw it as a cat, but nonetheless, she tends to blush and avert her eyes whenever she seems him. WIP Skylar Luna thinks he's sort of okay. She had to remind him to put his mental wall back up once or twice, but possible friendship was pretty much obliterated when Skylar wanted to lock OJ in a doghouse and started chasing Rune, thinking she was the kitten. She is not aware that Skylar trusts, or at least trusted, her, and she has not yet forgiven him for it. Katori One might think that Luna would want to be friends with another cat hybrid, but she doesn't seem to like him very much. It's possible they may be able to become friends, but it might not be soon. She enjoys tormenting him with riddle-like sentences and seems to take pride in when he doesn't understand what they mean. Luna has admitted that she wanted to find something against Katori that she could use to kick him out of the castle. WIP Galaxian Explosion Luna didn't seem to like him very much after he commented on Rune's security, but she seems to have warmed up to him and thinks of him as a friend, as shown when they goofed off and Luna pretended to be a top-notch security-woman, and Galaxian as an older boy. Let's just say that so far, they've had a few laughs. WIP Trivia * Luna is in possession of a ship detector, given to her by Cath, but she keeps it in her room. One because it would probably go crazy every time she got near Rune and Kenshin, but also because it's silver and decorated with little cats. She doesn't think anyone knows about it. * Don't mess with her when she's mad. * She does not know that Skylar has said "She's really shy when you first meet her, but she's pretty cool. And, she's half cat. Tell me that's not cool." to his friend. * Luna is capable of writing/drawing so fast as to almost set a sketchbook on fire. It actually happened. * Luna is afraid of dogs, especially death-hounds. When Nartarus summoned three of them, she ended up bolting to the top of a library shelf. * So apparently there are like five characters in GGaD named Luna ;-; Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:OC